Tension
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka tells Tsuzuki about dreams he's having making Tsuzuki ask a friend of theirs to help make the dreams reality.


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: Alright, I've never written anything like this before, so I hope it came out alright.

--

Hisoka woke up gasping, his body sweaty. He turned his head to the side, hoping that his partner and lover didn't wake up. Thankfully, Tsuzuki could sleep through a fire alarm. Sitting up, Hisoka scooted off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He'd been having the most intense dreams lately. He felt really guilty and ashamed as the dreams not only featured Tsuzuki but a certain green eyed, dark haired boy that could have been his twin as well.

Biting his lip, he turned on the shower. Scrubbing himself clean, he thought about when the dreams had started. Two weeks ago, when they had visiting with Hijiri Minase. The violinist had invited them to a concert he was performing in.

Tsuzuki had been excited to see Hijiri again. They hadn't seen him for two years. Not since the Sagatanasu case. Hisoka hadn't been prepared to see how handsome Hijiri had become. He'd felt his throat tighten looking at the other boy.

_I should be ashamed of myself. I'm with Tsuzuki. We're lovers and I'm dreaming of sharing him with another man,_ Hisoka thought to himself.

He should be, but for some reason, he wasn't. Turning off the water, he sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He'd just finished pulling on his robe when the bathroom door opened revealing Tsuzuki.

"Soka, are you alright?" the older shinigami asked, yawning.

"Um, yeah, I just felt hot," he answered. He flinched when Tsuzuki came up to him and went to pull him close. Tsuzuki noticed the movement and stepped away.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Tsuzuki asked.

"N-nothing," the boy replied.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Soka. You haven't let me touch you in two weeks. You flinch everytime I try," Tsuzuki told him angrily.

"I.. I think we need to break up Tsu," Hisoka said, looking down at his feet.

"What? Why?" Tsuzuki asked, bewildered.

"Do you think we can talk somewhere other than the bathroom?" the boy asked. Tsuzuki nodded and walked out of the small room into the living room. Hisoka followed. They sat on the sofa.

"Tell me why you want to break up with me," Tsuzuki said.

"I... I don't deserve you. Before you say anything, let me explain why ok?" Hisoka told him when he saw Tsuzuki open his mouth. His partner nodded.

"Remember when we visited Hijiri? I've been having dreams about him," the empath told him.

"What kind of dreams?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka looked away, "Intimate dreams. With you and him, with me. In bed."

"You've been having sexual dreams about the three of us in bed together?" Tsuzuki was trying to hold in a smile.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Hisoka rolled his green eyes at his partner.

"And you think I'm going to be disgusted by this?" his partner asked.

"Aren't you?" Hisoka looked at the man.

"Soka, I love you. If you're having fantasies about the three of us in bed, I'm not going to get angry," Tsuzuki pulled the boy into his arms.

"What do we do then? I can't get them to stop," Hisoka said wrapping his arms around his lover.

"We talk to Hijiri. See what he says about making your dreams reality," Tsuzuki told him.

Hisoka looked up, "You would do that? You would let us have sex with another man?"

"If that's what you wanted to do. I only want to make you happy," the man replied.

Hisoka smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

--

It went better than Hisoka had expected. Apparently, Hijiri had been experiencing similar dreams as well. He'd always liked Tsuzuki, but when he told Hisoka that he was attracted to him as well, Hisoka couldn't help the tightening he felt in his jeans or the blush that spread over his cheeks.

The three went to Hijiri's apartment, since he lived alone and couldn't go to Meifu. Hisoka was nervous. He noticed Hijiri seemed to fidgety as well. Tsuzuki, sitting on Hijiri's queen sized bed, also noticed, so he took Hisoka by the hand and pulled him into his lap. Kissing the boy's neck, he motioned for Hijiri to come to him.

Hisoka watched the violinist walk towards them. Reaching up a hand, Tsuzuki pulled Hijiri's head down to Hisoka's. The empath knew what his partner wanted them to do, so he gently pressed his lips to the other boy's and was shocked at the electricity he felt shoot through him.

Hijiri surprised him by sliding his tongue into his mouth when he opened it to let out a moan. They sparred for awhile, while Tsuzuki's hands undressed Hisoka. And Hisoka undressed Hijiri. The boy's pulled apart to catch their breaths.

Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka to a standing position, letting his eyes rake over the pale flesh of both boy's slender bodies. They were so beautiful. His eyes slid down to their growing erections. Standing up, he whispered something in Hisoka's ear.

Hisoka crawled onto the bed, watching as Tsuzuki and Hijiri kissed and touched each other. Hisoka found his hand sliding downward to take hold of his arousal, stroking as he watched his lover caress Hijiri's hardened member as the two males kissed and sucked at each other.

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki looked at him, smiling.

Tsuzuki bent down to whisper something into Hijiri's ear and Hisoka watched as the violinist climbed onto the bed, crawling over to him. He was surprised when Hijiri laid down and pulled him on top of his body.

Leaning down, Hisoka licked at Hijiri's lips. Hisoka's emerald eyes met Tsuzuki's amethysts as the man watched the two boys play together. Hijiri started bucking up as Hisoka ground their erections together, both of them moaning as they nipped at each other's necks.

Tsuzuki tugged on Hisoka, pulling him up to kiss him. Hijiri leaning up to kiss Tsuzuki on the shoulder. Hisoka turned pink when Tsuzuki whispered something new into his ear. Turning his body around, the teen kissed his way down Hijiri's flesh, stopping when he came to the boy's member, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

Sliding himself over Hijiri's body, Hisoka positioned himself so his erection was near the other boy's face and he could access Hijiri's member easily. Tsuzuki kissed Hijiri again, then watched as the boy took Hisoka's erection into his mouth. His purple eyes smoldering.

Hisoka arched up as he felt Hijiri's lips close around his arousal.

"Nnn, so good," Hisoka ground out. Hijiri moaned, nodding his head as he worked his mouth on the teen's member.

Tsuzuki slid his fingers into Hisoka's mouth, letting the boy suck on them until they were nice and wet, then he smiled at his lover as the boy slipped his mouth around Hijiri's erection. The violinist tore his mouth from Hisoka's member.

"Ah, Hisoka!" Hijiri panted.

Tsuzuki slid his fingers into Hisoka's entrance. Causing the boy to almost choke as he bucked up to help push the fingers deeper into himself. Releasing Hijiri from his mouth, he looked back to smile at Tsuzuki.

He moaned as Tsuzuki leaned over his back to place a kiss on his mouth. Turning his head, he raised a hand to suck on three of his fingers, gasping as he felt Hijiri's mouth cover his arousal again. Sliding the fingers in and out of his warm mouth, he pulled them out when he was satisfied that they were wet enough.

Pumping his hips as Hijiri deep throated him, Hisoka slowly slid a finger into the violinist's tight entrance, causing Hijiri to arch up and moan around the shaft in his mouth. When Hisoka had all three fingers in the boy, he took the boy back into his mouth.

Tsuzuki took that opportunity to kneeling over the Hisoka, his legs spread so he was hovering over Hijiri. Using the headboard to steady himself, he slid deeply into his partner. The three of them moaned at the various sensations rushing throughout their bodies.

Hijiri and Hisoka were still sucking each other, their fingers playing with each other's balls. Squeezing and rubbing until they both were squirming, trying to bury themselves deeper into one another mouths.

Tsuzuki couldn't get over the sensation of being deep inside Hisoka while watching him and Hijiri sucking on each other.

Tsuzuki pulled out of his partner and crawled over to the side of the two boys. Watching them for a bit longer, he rubbed his hand over himself. Hijiri and Hisoka turned their heads to look at the man, pulling their mouths off each other's erections.

Hisoka rolled off of Tsuzuki and he and Hijiri crawled over to the older man. Hijiri kissed Tsuzuki on the lips as Hisoka sucked on one of the man's nipples. Tsuzuki moaned loudly, his body arching up as the boy's ran their hands up and down his body.

The older man couldn't take it anymore. Pulling himself into sitting position, he pushed Hijiri onto his hands and knees. Positioning Hisoka behind the violinist. Hisoka draped himself over the boy's body as he slid into him.

As Hisoka slid into Hijiri's tight heat, the empath shouted his partner's name as the man thrust into him again. Hisoka began thrusting in and out of Hijiri, going deeper to hit that sweet spot that would make the boy scream. The empath had never been inside anyone before now. He liked it, but he found, he loved the feeling of being filled more.

He felt sweat dripping down onto his back as Tsuzuki pushed in and out of him. His body tightened as he took hold of Hijiri's member and pumped it in time to his thrusts. He held himself back from climaxing until he felt Tsuzuki and Hijiri beginning to reach their peaks, then let himself fall over the edge along with them.

--

Laying together in Hijiri's bed with Tsuzuki's arms around the two boys, Hisoka couldn't help smiling as he kept thinking about what they'd done. Tsuzuki turned his head to look at his younger partner.

"Ne, Soka, you look happy," the man said.

"I am. Thank you for this Tsuzuki," Hisoka told him, leaning up to kiss him.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you and I just want you to be happy. If this made you happy, then I'm happy too," Tsuzuki said.

"Mmm, this was great guys, but I really need to shower, I've got a recital tonight," Hijiri piped up, starting to get up to leave the bed.

"Not so fast," Hisoka said, reaching over to grab the boy by the arm. Hijiri looked at him. Hisoka leaned up and kissed the boy on the mouth, licking his lips as he pulled away. "Thank you Hijiri."

"My pleasure Hisoka. Just let me know if I can help out again," Hijiri told him. The violinist placed a kiss on Tsuzuki's lips before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower. Hijiri returned twenty minutes later, dressed and ready to leave. He told them they could stay as long as they wanted to before leaving for his recital. Tsuzuki turned to look at Hisoka.

"Satisfied baby?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka.

"Extremely," the boy replied, rolling on top of his partner. Hisoka ground his hips against Tsuzuki's.

"If you're extremely satisfied, what are you doing then?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Thanking my lover properly," the teen told him, kissing the man's neck as he lifted himself up and slid his partner into him.

"Mmmm I think I like this kind of thank you already," Tsuzuki murmured as he arched up to pressed deeper into the boy.

"I think I do too," Hisoka replied, smiling brightly as the night stretched out before them.


End file.
